


From Fisticuffs To Frottage

by VeelaWings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Proximity, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Roughhousing, Sentient Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/pseuds/VeelaWings
Summary: Draco is eternally long-suffering. And also locked in with Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91
Collections: HD Domesticity Fest





	From Fisticuffs To Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #13. Thank you, J, for the beta read.

Draco had accepted the outcome of the trials.

Draco had accepted the terms of returning to Hogwarts for an ‘Eighth Year’ in lieu of formal probation. 

Draco had even accepted the fact that he was stuck with Longbottom as a roommate for the year, and that every single weekend would be spent under McGonagall’s sharp eyes while they worked to repair parts of the castle that had still been in disuse after a long summer of reconstruction. 

And Draco had ground his teeth and bore it when he was assigned to partner up with Harry bloody Potter after Flitwick’s Diagnostic Charm discerned that they had the most complimentary magical cores for the spells involving stonework that necessitated two casters working in tandem. 

So he felt valiantly justified about the fit he threw when Potter disregarded their assigned slab of ruined wall to pick up shiny knick-knacks lying about, like a scruffy little niffler. Including the stray cursed hairpin that blew up and sent them flying into a set of abandoned staff quarters across the hall. Which they were promptly locked inside of - magically, of course.

— — — 

Harry threw all his power and might behind every unlocking spell he knew, yet the door wouldn’t open.

Draco attempted all of those same spells, including a few Harry admitted he’d never even heard of — not trying to show off, mind you — yet there was still no budging the massive oak door. 

Hogwarts’ Protective Charms kept any of their _Bombardas_ from having an effect on the wood, the doorknob, even the tarnished gold hinges. 

Unable to force their way out of the room filled with sheet-covered furniture, they devolved into what they knew best — arguing over who was at fault and why.

Draco insisted it was Harry for picking up the cursed object without testing it in the first place, while Harry swore it never would’ve happened if they had been working instead of Draco _‘running his mouth’_ about 14th-century wizarding architecture. 

Harry had the nerve to say it reminded him of Granger. Unbelievable.

A house-elf popped inside the trapped room and laid out supper and a tea spread for them to share, completely unbothered by their mutual shouting. She had the audacity to smile upon being noticed and snapped her fingers to leave before a message could be passed onto the Professors. 

Which in turn led to more shouting.

— — — 

After Flitwick and McGonagall were alerted to the problem, Draco expected a quick fix. The ability to retire to his dormitory for another night of sleeping to the dulcet tones of Longbottom snoring as loud as the Hogwarts Express, a metre away. 

Instead, he received an apology for the situation and directions to remain calm until the matter was resolved. Then asked which pair of pyjamas would he like for Winky to bring him.

It was understandable that Draco was livid. Stuck in a small suite with Potter for an undeterminable amount of time and reliant entirely on the castle’s house-elves for his needs?

He couldn’t even attend his Arithmancy lessons or Magical Runes. Draco only had his school books for learning, which he had already finished reading.

Surely no sane person could blame Draco for slapping Potter after daring to compare him to Granger for the second time in one day. His hair never looked that tragic or bushy.

— — — 

Despite the four weeks of cabin fever, Draco and Potter didn’t kill each other. 

Of course — they shouted, they sniped, they had multiple rounds of fisticuffs — but they found a way to make the sticky situation work.

Apparently, it’s rather difficult to carry on an argument when two people are busy snogging and rubbing off. In fact, the release of tension made Potter quite agreeable. His forest green eyes were far more attractive after Draco had taken those horrid glasses off and tossed them onto the bedside table. 

Although the wretched frames did leave the most unsightly imprints on his copper skin. 

— — — 

It was just Draco’s luck that by the time he and Potter enjoyed playing house, Professor Flitwick was able to break the Charm of sentient castle magic that kept them locked up inside. 

Not only were they caught _in flagrante_ — with Draco’s lily-white arse bared to the room as he straddled Potter’s lap while they writhed together, their cocks trapped between them — no, they were found _holding hands_. Disgusting.

People would talk. Would assume it meant more than it actually did. Would jump to the conclusion that they were involved, a couple, _lovers_. When he knew they were not.

Draco prepared himself for the worst. To spend the rest of the school year hiding his face in shame, behind a veil of black lace, to show proof of his contrition.

However, all of his plans for atonement were thrown out of the window when Potter squawked and _Accio’d_ a blanket to cover their nakedness. Then shouted at Flitwick, McGonagall, Granger, and dear old Weaslebee to stop staring at his boyfriend. 

Perhaps not all was lost.

— — — 

Draco had accepted the handholding in corridors and under tables.

Draco had accepted snogging and rushed orgasms in alcoves or under Quidditch stands.

Draco had even accepted the forehead kisses and whispered sweet nothings.

So when Harry presented him with a key after NEWTs and asked Draco to move in with him after graduation — he had no choice, but to accept.


End file.
